


"Whatever He's Saying He's Lying"

by glimpseofbliss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimpseofbliss/pseuds/glimpseofbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Anon asked: Boyd/Kira + "Whatever he's saying, he's lying."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Whatever He's Saying He's Lying"

"I'm gonna tell him." Stiles whispers, balling up a straw wrapper in his hand. 

"If you do, I'll castrate you." Kira whispers, shoving fries in her mouth and keeping her eyes on the table. 

She had kind of a crush on Boyd. 

Maybe more of an infatuation. 

He laughed across the room, slapping one of his frat bros on the back and Kira feels a stupid twinge of want in her gut. 

He was shallow, quiet, and everything about him was a lie. 

Kira knows because she's been watching. 

Not really watching. Observing, really. She's seen him at her job, carrying out bags for little old ladies and buying kids and teenagers candy. Picking up the trash that his asshole frat brothers left all over the quad, turning in his homework way before the due date and offering random drunk kids rides home. 

His whole 'I don't care' attitude was a façade, a joke and she had no idea why he chose to act that way. She sees the cogs turning in Stiles' head and groans,

"Stiles, please." She whines, grabbing his hands and giving him the best puppy dog eyes she has. The ones she reserves for expensive Christmas gifts and an extra day on her midterm paper. "Not tonight, please? I'm tired and I just wanna finish my burger and go home without incident." Stiles smirks at her for a second, mischief lingering in his eyes as he nods. 

"Okay, fine. Go use the bathroom, I know you've been dying to. I won't do anything I promise."

"Promise?" She half whines, sliding out the booth. 

"Promise." He sighs, leaning back and stealing a fry from her plate and pulling his phone out. She's tempted to kiss him for dropping this so easily but she's been holding this piss since Boyd walked into the bar two hours ago. 

 

She's on her phone when she gets out, texting Mason some helpful tips on AP Bio because that's what she does on her off days. She hears Stiles talking but assumes he's just on the phone,

"Tell Scott I said to tell his mother to text me I lost her n..." She finally lifts her head out of her phone and sees Boyd sitting where she was five minutes before, looking like he's never been so amused in his life. She looks over at Stiles' smug shit eating grin and she's pretty sure her heart stops for ten whole seconds,

"Whatever he's saying, he's lying!" She blurts out, pushing a knuckle in her mouth and wincing in embarrassment. She can see Stiles trying his best not to laugh out of the corner of her eye and she debates strangling him. 

"So you don't think I'm the sweetest person on campus? That sucks." Kira’s face gets hot and if she never had to see him again she’d run. But they have World Studies together tomorrow at 8 so Kira just buries her head in her hands and mutters something unintelligible.

“Kira, I don’t think Boyd speaks crazy.” Stiles coughs out, pulling her into his side of the booth.

“Actually, I’m pretty fluent in it.” Boyd says and Kira looks up to a soft smile on a warm face. She manages a tiny smile back and feels her face heat up when Boyd winks at her.

Boyd and Stiles engage themselves in a conversation about the annual campus wide fair, Boyd pulling Kira in slowly until they’re in a full blown argument about who’s better at ring toss.

“I’ve been frisbee champ for five consecutive years, no one is better at throwing plastic than me.” Kira slams her hand on the table and Boyd laughs, leaning over the table to put himself right in her face. She smells his fruity bubblegum and can see the light brown specs in his eyes and realizes they might be just a little too close.

“Fine, prove it to me Friday night. I’ll pick you up at 6, bring your A-plastic throwing game.” Kira widens her eyes, letting her surprise show for a second before smirking and moving even closer. At this point, if she tipped her head she’d be kissing him and the thought alone sends shocks through her body.

“Is this a date or a challenge?” She asks, her voice dropping an octave. Boyd’s pupils widen and he full on smiles at her, the smile he reserves for old people and his best friend.

“Both.” Kira searches his eyes and is about to say something before Stiles bangs on the table, pulling them both out of their trance. They both fall back against their seat, Kira gasping for air like she just went swimming and Boyd looking anywhere but her.

“I thought the manager was about to call the cops on you two for public indecency.” Kira steps on Stiles’ foot, barely holding in a laugh. Boyd laughs, meeting Kira’s eyes again. They’re warm this time, inviting her over for cuddles and coffee.

“So, Friday?” He asks, skillfully ignoring Stiles’ obnoxiously loud groan.  
“Definitely.”


End file.
